My Lovely Little Sister
by Glvmomochan
Summary: Seorang adik yang rela meninggal demi kakaknya supaya bahagia. Sang adik pun juga terpaksa harus meninggalkan dan merelakan namja yg dicintainya dgn orang lain./YoonA and Sooyoung. SooNa FF's here !


My Lovely Little Sister

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh di sini diciptakan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Jalan cerita hanya diciptakan oleh sang author.

PG : 13+

Genre : Angst, Family, Friendship.

Cast : Im Yoon Ah as Park Yoona

Choi Sooyoung as Park Sooyoung

Other cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Changmin

Jung Soo Jung as Jung Krystal

Etc.

WARNING : OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, Dilarang copas, Jika FF ini hampir atau sama dengan FF anda, maaf. Karena ini imajinasi saya. Dan saya tidak memplagiatkan FF anda.

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read, please.

PLAK

"Cukup, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah menusuk adikku dari belakang!" seru Park Sooyoung menampar seorang namja yang mungkin sepantaran dengannya. Sedangkan namja yang ditampar oleh Park Sooyoung itu menatap Park Sooyoung dengan tatapan keji.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, nona Park?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kejamnya sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang barusan di tampar oleh Park Sooyoung.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Cho Kyuhyun. Katakan padaku, apakah kau berselingkuh dengan adik kelas kita, eoh?!" bentak Sooyoung –lagi- sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sooyoung memutarkan bola matanya –muak- terhadap pria yang sedang di hadapannya.

PLAK

Sekali lagi, Park Sooyoung menampar pipi Kyuhyun –sebelah kiri-.

"HEI, KENAPA KAU MENAMPAR KEDUA PIPIKU, EOH?!" tidak terima Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh kea rah Sooyoung.

"HEI, CHO KYUHYUN YANG TERHORMAT. JUSTRU AKU BERTANYA KEPADAMU, KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN KRYSTAL JUNG?!" bentak Sooyoung tak kalah dari bentakkan Kyuhyun.

"AKU YANG SELINGKUH, KENAPA KAU YANG SEWOT, EOH?! Ah, apakah kau tidak ingin adikmu itu terluka? Maaf nona Park, aku sudah tidak sedikit pun mempunyai perasaan kepada adik BODOH mu itu. Permisi." Timpal Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Sooyoung yang sedang menahan emosinya. Sooyoung pun mengelus dadanya dengan tatapan pasrah.

Park's Home

"Aku pulang," ucap Sooyoung dengan memajangkan wajah juteknya. "Yoona, dimana kau?" Tanya Sooyoung dengan nada khawatir.

Hiks..hiks

'Suara tangisan itu. Pasti ia di kamar,' seru batin Sooyoung. Lalu Sooyoung membuka pintu kamar Yoona dengan tergesa-gesa.

"YOONA! Aigo," terkejut Sooyoung melihat adiknya yang sedang ingin bunuh diri. "Yoona jangan melakukan itu, kumohon." Pinta Sooyoung terhadap adik kesayangannya. Adiknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat, Sooyoung mengambil silet dari tangan adiknya.

"Eonnie, kembalikan," ucap Yoona dengan suara seraknya sambil terisak.

"Tidak, Yoona-aa. Kalau kau meninggal, bagaimana keadaan adik kita? Orang tua kita sedang di Jepang mengurusi kakek dan nenek. Jeball jangan melakukan pertindakan bodoh itu lagi," tolak Sooyoung dengan menatap serius kea rah Yoona.

"Tapi eonnie, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku capek karena aku selalu disakiti. Jadi aku mohon, tolong beri silet itu. Biarkan aku meninggal muda, jeball," pinta Yoona sambil menangis.

"Andwae! Kau tidak ingat dengan keluarga kita, eoh?" ucap Sooyoung sambil memajangkan wajah sedih nan imut kea rah Yoona dan membuat Yoona memeluk Sooyoung dengan erat.

"Mianhae, eonnie-aa," ucap Yoona disela-sela tangisannya.

"Ne, saengie," jawab Sooyoung sambil meneteskan air matanya dan mempereratkan pelukannya.

-oOo-

Matahari terbit pun tiba. Seorang adik-kakak bermarga Park ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sedangkan adik terakhirnya ia titip kepada bibinya. Ya, dia mempunyai adik lagi bernama Park Hye Rin (OC). Adiknya itu sangat manja kepada kedua kakaknya. Bahkan adiknya tidak mau mengikut ke Jepang demi kakaknya sangatlah so sweet.

"Yoong, sudah siap?" Tanya Sooyoung seraya tersenyum kea rah Yoona dan Yoona pun mengangguk mantap. "Kajja," ajak Sooyoung dengan semangat Yoona pun membalas senyuman dan gandengan tangan dari Sooyoung.

Mereka sengaja berjalan kaki hari ini, karena mereka sudah lama tidak berolahraga pagi. Sooyoung terlihat ceria, tetapi Yoona tidak. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dan matanya juga sembab. Sooyoung yang tengah membeli es krim pun menoleh kea rah Yoona dan menghampirinya. Serta memberi es krim untuk Yoona.

"Masih mengingat namja itu?" Tanya Sooyoung tiba-tiba membuat lamunan Yoona buyar. Yoona pun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, hei, adikku sudah pintar berbohong, ne?" lanjut Sooyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yoona terkekeh.

"Aku serius, eonnie," ujar Yoona –bohong- sambil tersenyum yang –sebenarnya- senyuman itu palsu. Sooyoung hanya memperhatikan wajah Yoona dengan serius sambil mengaitkan alis kanannya dan membuat Yoona mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sudahlah eonnie, nanti kita terlambat, kajja," ajak Yoona menggandeng tangan Sooyoung dengan secara paksa. Sedangkan Sooyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti Yoona.

School

Yoona terlihat menjepit poninya dan menguncir rambutnya. Sedangkan Sooyoung menguncir rambutnya saja. Teman-temannya sangat kagum kepada keduanya. Yoona, yeoja yang sangat pintar, tomboy tapi polos. Sooyoung, yeoja yang sangat ceria juga tomboy. Apalagi, mereka adalah adik-kakak yang sangat akur. Yoona dan Sooyoung adalah yeoja paling cantik di sekolahnya.

Yoona dan Sooyoung pun memasukki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Yoona-aa," panggil sahabatnya, Yuri. Sedangkan Yoona menoleh dan tersenyum manis kea rah Yuri.

"Ne, Yuri-aa?" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum sangat manis seperti dewi *lebay

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau habis menangis?" ceplos Yuri membuat Yoona menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yuri lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum kea rah Yuri yang pastinya senyuman palsu. "Sebentar ya, aku taruh tas ku dulu," lanjut Yoona dengan sopan.

Yoona pun datang menghampiri Yuri dengan masih tersenyum.

"Kau pasti habis nangis kan, Yoona?" Tanya Yuri lagi saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di luar kelas.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak. Kau ini ngeyel sekali sih," kesal Yoona sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, apakah kau dengan Kyuhyun oppa sudah putus?" ceplos Yuri membuat Yoona menoleh kea rah Yuri dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-dak," jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lagi-tersenyum palsu.

"Tapi, itu," ucap Yuri sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja—adik kelasnya. Yoona pun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mana sih? Aku tidak melihat. Aa, Yuri, aku ke toilet sebentar ya, kau duluan saja. Annyeong," kata Yoona dengan cepat sambil menuju ke toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia pun menyendiri di toilet itu sambil menangis. Yoona pun mengingat kata-kata tadi yang ditunjuk oleh Yuri. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"_Tapi, apakah kau dengan Kyuhyun oppa sudah putus?"_

"_Ti-dak,"_

"_Tapi, itu,"_

'_Mereka bermesraan di depan teman-teman terutama aku, yeoja genit itu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun oppa dengan manjanya sambil mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun oppa dan membuat teman-teman heboh dan menoleh ke arahku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun oppa, ia hanya mencubit pipi kanan Krystal. Sungguh, itu sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi mereka melakukan hal itu di depanku. Tidakkah mereka mengerti perasaanku saat ini? Aku sangat-sangat menyesal karena telah mengenal Cho Kyuhyun,' _ucap batin Yoona panjang lebar sambil terisak.

'_Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Jika ketahuan sama Sooyoung eonnie, Kyuhyun oppa akan dihabisi olehnya. Aku harus kuat di depan teman-teman, terutama untuk Sooyoung eonnie,'_ gumam batin Yoona lirih sambil menghapus air matanya dan menghela napas berat. Ia pun membuka pintu toilet. Lalu ia mencuci wajahnya dengan air. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke kelasnya.

Yoona pun menuju ke kelasnya dengan agak menunduk. Ia tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yoona eonnie, apakah kau putus dengan Kyuhyun oppa?" Tanya –tiba-tiba- adik kelasnya. Sedangkan Yoona hanya tersenyum.

"Menurut kau?" Tanya balik Yoona membuat adik kelasnya itu –Choi Sulli- mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku serius, eonnie-aa," rengek Sulli kepada Yoona membuat Yoona terkekeh dan mengelus puncak kepala Sulli. "Pasti kalian putus kan?" Tanya Sulli lagi kepada Yoona dan membuat Yoona berhenti tertawa. Yoona pun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tau Yoona eonnie, pasti kau putus dengan Kyuhyun oppa karena nona Jung itu kan? Aah, Jung Krystal memang perusak hubungan orang," lanjut Sulli dengan wajah yang pura-pura membuat Yoona terkekeh. "Dan aku yakin, Kyuhyun oppa akan menyesal jika mengetahui sifat Krystal yang sebenarnya," bisik Sulli kepada Yoona, Yoona pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yoona dengan tatapan wajah sangat heran.

"Kau akan mengerti maksudku, eonnie-aa. Permisi eonnie kesayanganku~," pamit Sulli dengan tatapan imutnya yang membuat Yoona ingin mencubit pipinya saja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel untuk pulang pun berbunyi. Murid-murid sangat senang karena jam pelajaran sudah habis. Tidak dengan Yoona, ia hanya melamun saja. Karena ia masih mengingat kata-kata Sulli.

"Yak, Yoongie, kenapa kau melamun?" seru Sooyoung menghampiri Yoona dan membuyarkan lamunan Yoona.

"Ah, ani. Kajja kita pulang," ajak Yoona sambil menggandeng tangan Sooyoung sedangkan Sooyoung hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

Saat diperjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan dua orang namja yang sedang bercanda tawa. Langkah Sooyoung pun berhenti dan membuat Yoona memberhentikkan langkahnya juga sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, eonnie?"Tanya Yoona sambil mengernyitkan dahinya karena Sooyoung tampak berbinar-binar. Sooyoung pun menunjuk salah satu dari namja itu.

"Wae? Kau menyukai Changmin-ssi?" Ledek Yoona sambil terkekeh geli. Sooyoung pun menoleh kea rah Yoona dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau mengetahui namanya?" Tanya Sooyoung dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia itu adalah namja yang menyelamatiku saat aku dirampok," ujar Yoona dengan tatapan polosnya. "Ah, Changmin oppa!" seru Yoona. Changmin pun menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Yoona," jawab Changmin sambil ingin menghampiri Yoona. Yoona pun terkekeh pelan.

"Ah aku lupa, perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Park Sooyoung," ujar Yoona sambil tersenyum. "Yak, Sooyoung eonnie kenapa kau diam?" bentak Yoona kepada kakaknya. Changmin dan Yoona pun terkekeh.

"Annyeong, aku Shim Changmin," ucap Changmin seraya membungkukkan badannya dengan ramah.

"A-annyeong, aku P-park Sooyoung. Err a-pakah kau a-anak baru?" jawab Sooyoung terbata-bata membuat Yoona menahan tawanya. Changmin pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yak, eonnie-aa, kenapa kau terlihat bodoh di hadapan Changmin oppa?" terkekeh Yoona –geli-. Sooyoung pun melototin Yoona dan membuat Yoona memberhentikan tawanya.

"Ah, apakah kalian dijemput atau membawa mobil?" Tanya Changmin kepada keduanya. Yoona dan Sooyoung pun bertatapan lalu menoleh ke Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kompak.

"Mm, kalau begitu, bareng denganku saja. Kebetulan tadi temanku sudah pulang duluan," lanjut Changmin seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat membuat Yoona terkekeh.

"A-ah, boleh. Tapi apakah tidak err, merepotkan?" jawab Sooyoung, Yoona pun menatap Sooyoung sambil tersenyum jahil. Sooyoung pun melirik Yoona dan mencubit pinggang Yoona.

"Appo," ringis Yoona membuat Changmin terkekeh geli.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sooyoung-ssi. Kajja," ajak Changmin kepada keduanya. Changmin berjalan duluan sedangkan Yoona dan Sooyoung saling cubit-cubitan pinggang.

"Sooyoung eonnie, kau duduk di depan bersama Changmin oppa, ne. Sedangkan aku di belakang. Kekeke," tertawa Yoona –tertawa evil-.

"Jang-"

"Sudahlah Sooyoung, lebih baik kau duduk di sebelahku. Lagipula kita bisa membicarakan sesuatu kan?" potong Changmin cepat membuat Sooyoung mengangguk pasrah. Sedangkan Yoona tertawa geli melihat tingkah kakaknya yang salah tingkah.

Di dalam mobil tidak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Changmin mengemudi dengan serius, Yoona mendengarkan music sambil melihat suasana di seoul, sedangkan Sooyoung hanya melamun-gugup-.

"Kau kenapa Sooyoung-ssi? Ada masalah? Katakan saja padaku, jangan sungkan," ucap Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya. Sooyoung pun menghela napas berat dan mengangguk lemah.

"Bolehkah kau menceritakannya?" Tanya Changmin dengan sopan.

"Ini masalah Yoona dengan err pacarnya. Aku tidak enak jika mengatakan sesungguhnya," jawab Sooyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung. Changmin pun melirik Sooyoung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Sudah ceritakan saja," pinta Changmin kepada Sooyoung. "Mumpung Yoona mulai tertidur sambil mendengarkan headset," bisik Changmin di telinga Sooyoung dan membuat wajah Sooyoung semerah tomat.

Sooyoung pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk cepat. Ia pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Changmin. Changmin pun mengangguk mengerti dan menoleh kea rah Yoona dengan tatapan kasihan. Sooyoung pun menunduk.

"Aku berharap Yoona bisa seceria seperti dulu," ujar Sooyoung secara menunduk lemah.

"Ne, aku juga," jawab Changmin sambil menghela napas berat.

"Aku merasa aku bukan seorang kakak terbaik baginya," ungkap Sooyoung lagi sambil melirik kea rah Yoona dan menunduk lagi.

"Tidak, kau salah Sooyoung-ah, kau adalah kakak yang terbaik," jawab Changmin seraya memanggil Sooyoung dengan sebutan 'ah' bukan 'ssi' sambil menggenggam tangan Sooyoung. Wajah Sooyoung pun memerah dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" Tanya Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, Changmin-ah," jawab Sooyoung dengan senang hati.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama kekasih Yoona? Err, lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya?" Tanya Changmin melirik Sooyoung sekilas lalu menyetir mobilnya dengan serius.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Sooyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"MWO-YA!" terkejut Changmin sambil mengerem mendadak membuat Sooyoung kaget. Sedangkan Yoona hanya mengucek-ucek matanya lalu tidur lagi. "C-cho Kyuhyun katamu?" Tanya Changmin sekali lagi sambil menoleh kea rah Sooyoung dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Ne, wae?" jawab Sooyoung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak. Dia adalah sahabat kecilku. Akan aku beri pelajaran untuknya," kata Changmin membuat Sooyoung membelakkan matanya.

"T-tidak usah Changmin-ah. Kau tidak usah terlibat dalam masalah ini," ujar Sooyoung tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi,,,"

"Jeball," potong Sooyoung dengan cepat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," pasrah Changmin.

"Gomawo," senang Sooyoung sambil tersenyum manis kea rah Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

5 tahun kemudian

"Na na na na~" nyanyi Yoona sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"BOO"

"Hyaa!" Yoona pun tersentak dan akhirnya ia tersungkur. Sedangkan Sooyoung terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Yak, Yoona-ya, kau lucu sekali!" seru Sooyoung sambil tertawa geli. Sedangkan Yoona hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak lucu, eonnie-aa," ketus Yoona seraya meninggalkan Sooyoung yang sedang tertawa geli. Yoona pun memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

'_Sudah 5 tahun Kyuhyun oppa meninggalkan Korea. Aku sangat merindukan namja itu. Apakah ia juga merindukanku?'_ gumam batin Yoona lirih sambil tersenyum miris.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya seorang namja kepada istrinya, Park Sooyoung.

"Ne," jawab Sooyoung lemah sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sabarlah. Aku yakin, ia pasti bahagia di alam sana," hibur Changmin memeluk Sooyoung sambil mengelus punggung Sooyoung.

"Tapi, chagiya…"

"Sstt.." potong changmin. "Kau mau ke makam?" tanya Changmin. Sooyoung pun mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, kajja," ajak Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya.

Makam

Sooyoung berlari tergesa-gesa ke sebuah makam yeoja yang sangat disayanginya. Ia memberi makam itu dengan bunga lily. Ia pun tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya lagi.

"Aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Chagiya," gumam Sooyoung lirih sambil menangis di dekapan Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus punggung istrinya itu.

_Flashback ON_

_Tampak seorang yeoja yang sedang menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia memegang wajahnya. Ia tampak cantik. Ia memakai sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang ditengahnya ada pita. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan yang panjangnya sampai bawah sikut._

"_Youngie eonnie," ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk._

"_Ne, saengie?" jawab kakaknya dengan senyum manis._

"_Bantu aku kabur dari pernikahan ini!" ucap Yoona serius. Sooyoung pun membelalakkan matanya._

"_Tidak bisa," tolak Sooyoung dengan menunduk lemah._

"_Apakah kau menyayangiku? Jika ia, tolong bantu aku kabur. Aku tidak mencintai pria itu. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun oppa. Jeball," pintanya sambil menghapus air matanya._

"_Yoongie," ucap Sooyoung lirih._

"_Jeball. Aku tau kau mencintai Changmin oppa kan? Seharusnya yang jadi pengantinnya wanitanya kau, bukan aku. Jeball," pinta Yoona sambil menggenggam tangan Sooyoung._

"_Baiklah aku akan membantumu," jawab Sooyoung sambil tersenyum._

"_Gomawo, Youngi eonnie," ujar Yoona seraya memeluk erat tubuh Sooyoung. Sooyoung mengangguk cepat sambil membalas pelukkan Yoona._

"_Kajja,"_

_Saat di tengah perjalanan, Yoona dan Sooyoung tidak melihat kiri-kanan. Mereka langsung saja menyebrang. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah truk besar sedang mengeb ut. Saat Sooyoung menoleh, ia berlari dan memeluk Yoona._

"_YOONA!"_

_BRAKK_

_Keduanya mental dengan darah yang sangat banyak. Mereka mengalami koma cukup lama. Sebenarnya Yoona selamat, tapi karena Yoona tidak tega, ia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Sooyoung, kakak yang sangat ia cintai. Sebelum meninggal, ia mengatakan…_

"_Eonnie, t-tolong k-katakan kep-pada K-kyu-hyun opp-a bah-wa ak-ku san-at mencinta-inya. Ku mohon," pinta Yoona kepada Sooyoung. Sooyoung pun mengangguk cepat. _

"_Yoongie kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun, bukan? Kenapa kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku?" tanya Sooyoung sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_Karena banyak yang mengharapkan kau hidup. Terutama Changmin oppa. Sedangkan aku? Mungkin hanya keluarga. D-dan Kyuhyun op-pa tidak mungkin sama sekali ber-harap unt-uk aku h-hidup.____Dan j-juga m-mungkin ia sudah bahagia dengan K-krystal," jawab Yoona terbata-bata membuat Sooyoung menangis semakin kencang._

"_**Jika kau terluka, aku akan ikut terluka dan berusaha untuk menenangkanmu. Jika kau bahagia, aku akan sangat-sangat bahagia. Jika kau mulai sakit, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tambah sakit. Tapi jika kau koma, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukmu. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Youngie eonnie. Aku cinta kalian semua," **__Tepat setelah kata-kata itu nafas YoonA sudah berhenti. Ia pun memejamkan matanya membuat eomma-nya pingsan. Sedangkan Sooyoung menangis paling kejer. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoona._

"_YOONGIE, BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU, KUMOHON! YOONGIE, JEBALL!" pinta Sooyoung sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoona. Changmin pun tak diam, ia langsung memeluk Sooyoung di dekapannya._

"_Tenanglah, kita semua juga sedih. Bukan hanya kau saja. Tenanglah, Youngie-ah," gumam Changmin lirih sambil mengelus punggung Sooyoung._

"_Tapi, Yoongie itu..hiks…"_

"_Sstt..tenanglah,"_

_Flashback OFF_

"Aku berharap ia bahagia di alam sana dan dapat melupakan Kyuhyun," ujar Sooyoung saat sudah di perjalanan untuk pulang.

"Aku juga," jawab Changmin tersenyum miris.

Sooyoung dan Changmin pun pergi untuk pulang. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok namja yang sedang mengumpat dibalik pohon. Lalu namja itu ke tempat makam Yoona.

"Hai, weird. Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Baikkah? Kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan bahkan PSP darimu masih aku simpan sampai sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, ne? Aku menyesal menikah dengan Krystal. Karena ia hanya menginginkan uangku. Dan akhirnya aku menceraikannya saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu. Tapi kau sudah pergi duluan. Aku mencintaimu, weirdo" gumam Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengelus nisan Yoona. Ia pun meninggalkan sebuah bunga lily yang di bungkus oleh gambaran rillakuma.

END_


End file.
